In the related art, it is possible to perform printing via a network, from a terminal such as a personal computer (PC) through communication with an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a multifunction printer. In general, a user of the PC can designate various print conditions from a setting screen provided by a drive which is installed in the PC. For example, the user can designate conditions such as the discharging destination of a printed sheet, a print color, or the number of copies of a document to be printed.
With an increase in environmental awareness and an increase in demand for reduction of cost, the user's need to confirm a print result in advance is increased. When the user can check the print result in advance, after the users check the cost or the environmental influence of the printing to be executed, the user can determine whether or not to execute the printing. However, in a printing method of the related art, it is not easy to confirm the printing result in accordance with a print condition or a status of a printing apparatus in advance.